Lucy Heartfilia, the spirited Mage of Fairy Tail!
by FairyTailxNaLu4Life
Summary: Lisanna Strauss has returned to Fairy Tail. Through the eyes of Lucy Heartfilia, she believes that she was just a replacement. Natsu kicks her off the team and Lucy runs away with tears streaming down her face, and hurts herself on accident trying to release her anger. A unconscious Lucy is left in Fairy Tail's infirmary along with a worried Natsu, as Sabertooth seeks revenge!
1. Broken Glass

**Hello, everyone! :) This is my very first FanFiction so I would really appreciate it if you would take the time to leave a response on what you think about my FanFiction! (You can leave responses about if this chapter was written well or not, if any of the characters seem OOC, etc.) Anyways, I'll shut up now so you can read. ^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

**[Lucy POV]**

My heart stopped. My bangs covered my eyes. I sat on the ground, trembling. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt as if I were in a slow-motion action movie. I just sat there helplessly on the ground, as Natsu realized what he said hurt me. "I-I'm so sorry Luce...it just came out...I..." The tears continued streaming down my face. I busted the guild doors and ran towards my apartment.  
"LUCE!" I could hear Natsu yell behind me, holding the door before it slammed closed. Unforgivable, but he's right. He's always right.

* * *

**/Flashback/**

_I sat on one of the bar stools, watching Natsu and Lisanna talking. Suddenly, Natsu laughed. He laughed in a way I had never seen him laugh before...like he was happy with her._  
_Ever since Lisanna came back, everyone in the guild was asking her about her adventures in Edolas. Everyone just sort of...forgot about me. I just sat there thinking about my old adventures in Team Natsu. Lost in my thoughts, Natsu waved his hand in front of me to get my attention._  
_"Yo, Luce?" I blinked and realized that Natsu was now sitting in front of me. Lisanna was a few bar stools away, ordering cake from her big sister, Mirajane._  
_"Yeah?" I asked while sipping the last of my beverage._  
_"Well, since Lisanna's returned from Edolas, well, I was wondering if you would mind going solo for a bit? Plus, you would be able to have the reward all for yourself!" Natsu said giving me one of his stupid toothy grins._  
_"Besides, Lisanna is much stronger, and she'd be very helpful on team Natsu since you're the weakest in the guild-" Natsu said and seconds after covered his mouth with his hands regretting what he had said immediately. I fell to the ground, tears streaming down my face._  
_"N-Natsu...how could you? I believed in you...and for the first time in my life I thought that I was a strong mage proudly part of Fairy Tail...but to you I'm just the slut of the guild, aren't I? I hate you so much, Natsu..."_  
_The room fell silent._  
_I gave Natsu the strongest smack in the face I could give him. It echoed throughout the guild hall. His face was red from where I had slapped him and for the first time in my life I had made him cry._  
_"Goodbye, Natsu Dragneel. My so-called 'best friend'." Those were the last words I said to Natsu._

**/End of Flashback/**

* * *

I ran to my apartment and fell to the ground, drenched in tears. I couldn't stop crying. I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My face was a mess.  
Weak. A weak Fairy Tail member. I'm not worth to be a Fairy Tail member. I punched the mirror as hard as I could and shards of glass flew everywhere. My fist began to bleed and pieces of glass stuck to me painfully. I fell to the bathroom floor. I could feel myself slowly beginning to pass out. "_I-I loved you.._."  
And so I laid there, helplessly on the bathroom ground with glass around me, heartbroken, and slowly fell unconscious.


	2. News

**Hello, my munchkins. c: Here's chapter 2. (Sorry if Natsu & Lisanna may seem a bit out of character, it just makes it easier to make a NaLu moment. :D Leave a response on what you think about this chapter! Arigatou! (◕‿◕)/) Enjoy reading!**

* * *

**[Narrator POV]**

Lucy, unconscious, laid in the bathroom floor as she was bleeding terribly.  
Natsu, opened her window where her bed was and found Lucy on the ground with pieces of glass in her.  
"Lucy!" he yelled, terrified.  
He picked her up as a husband would pick up his bride their wedding day and ran as fast as he could back to the Fairy Tail guild.  
"Lucy...please be okay..."  
He held her close to his chest, and rushed to the Fairy Tail guild.  
"Lucy got hurt!" were the only words he could think of on the spot.  
Wendy rushed towards Natsu.  
"Oh my goodness!" Wendy said. "Bring her downstairs on the extra infirmary bed, and lay her there! I'll try using my healing magic to heal the wounds."  
Erza and Gray immediately stood up and followed Natsu downstairs. Happy (setting his fish down) and Carla stopped their conversation and followed Erza and Gray.  
Natsu laid Lucy on the extra infirmary bed and stood next to the opposite side of the bed where Wendy was not standing, and held one of Lucy's hands.  
_Please be okay..._Natsu hoped.  
Wendy used her healing magic to remove the shards of glass from her legs, arm, and tried her best to sooth her head from the impact of her fall.  
Lucy faintly moaned. Team Natsu along with the exceeds Happy and Carla stood around Lucy on her bed.  
They all wore worried expressions on their faces, especially Natsu. No one could tell whether it was from the guilt, or if he was just worried about Lucy's condition.  
"Guys..." Wendy said with tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. "I don't think I can heal her...I'm not advanced enough to heal her in her condition..."  
Natsu held Lucy's hand tighter, but as she made a tiny moan, loosened his grip.  
"Nobody can heal her condition..." Wendy said while wiping away her tears.  
Erza nodded, not showing any emotion but a slight frown, which she almost always had on her face. "I'll go tell Master Makarov."  
"I'll spread the news to the rest of the guild members." Gray said.  
Erza and Gray walked back upstairs as the exceeds followed them. They could already hear a few small gasps from the news.

* * *

The two dragon slayers were left alone in the room with unconscious Lucy.  
"Lucy...I'm so sorry. I should have never said what I had said...I was wrong. Stupid. You are not the strongest in combat, but your spirits for Fairy Tail are the strongest in the guild." Natsu said while using his palms of his hands to wipe away his tears. In his head, were the words of Lucy Heartfilia. _"N-Natsu...how could you? I believed in you...and for the first time in my life I thought that I was a strong mage proudly part of Fairy Tail...but to you I'm just the slut of the guild, aren't I? I hate you so much, Natsu..."_  
All he could think about were the sparkle in her eyes every time she smiled and her over-reactive ways when he would barge into her apartment.  
His thoughts were interrupted as Lisanna Strauss, the replacement of Lucy Heartfilia, walked in.  
"Natsuu!" she exclaimed jump hugging Natsu. "Don't leave me like that!" she said while giving a puppy dog face.  
"Not now, Lisanna." he said while pushing away Lisanna.  
"She's the one that slapped you right? I'll get her back for that." Lisanna said.  
"Just leave me alone." Natsu said.  
Suddenly, Master Makarov walked in. "Sit down, everyone. I have very important news."


End file.
